


Best Friends and Brothers Shouldn't Mix

by Keyboard_Weaving_Stories



Series: Of Mobs and Men [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Clint Feels, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Protective Clint, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyboard_Weaving_Stories/pseuds/Keyboard_Weaving_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after getting Tony and Bucky back from Obidiah, Clint expected a lot of things to happen. What he did not expect was to see the dark purple mark peeking out from the hemline of his little brother’s collar. Clint crossed his arms in frustration and leaned back against the counter, eying the room. Who could have given Tony a hickey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends and Brothers Shouldn't Mix

The morning after getting Tony and Bucky back from Obidiah, Clint expected a lot of things to happen. He expected Thor to come bounding into the kitchen early that morning demanding poptarts. He expected Bruce to sit at the end of the table and quietly begin reading the newspaper. He expected to see Natasha sneak in to fix a cup of coffee for herself and Bucky.

What he did _not_ expect was to see the dark purple mark peeking out from the hemline of his little brother’s collar. Tony sat to the right of Bruce, back to Clint as he ate his bowl of cereal and chatted animatedly with Bucky about the idea of upgrading his arm. Now who the hell gave his brother a hickey?

"Tony, what did you do last night after we got home?" Clint asked nonchalantly, eyes on the eggs he was idly pushing around the pan. "You disappeared pretty quick."

Clint took pride in his ability to notice anything and everything; his eyesight was what earned him the name ‘Hawkeye’ on the street. And his eyes definitely picked up on the way Tony’s shoulders tensed the slightest bit. “Went to bed,” Tony hummed around a mouthful of cereal, turning in his chair to flash a smile at Clint. “I was exhausted.”

Clint’s hand tightened around the spatula handle, just a fraction, before he nodded to his little brother. It was one thing that Tony had obviously gotten a bit frisky with someone, but to lie about it? And to Clint of all people? Since when did Tony ever lie to Clint? The kid usually never stopped talking enough to even worry about lying. So who could have left the mark?

"You should be exhausted with how late you worked on Obidiah’s weapon every night," Bucky huffed, but his tone was gently because Obidiah was a sore subject for the both of them.

Was it Bucky? Could the brunette have ignored all of Clint’s warnings and decided that he wanted Tony? They had spent most of their time together at Obidiah’s. But as Natasha’s hand subtly brushed against Bucky’s arm, Clint decided to let that accusation drop. By Bucky’s warm smile, Clint could tell that the brunette had his eyes set on someone else.

His eyes shifted to Bruce, who was calmly sipping his coffee. Bruce? No, Clint crossed that name right off the list. He hoped _personally_ that Bruce had his eyes on someone else. _Like Clint himself_. But that was another matter entirely. At the sound of the toaster going off, Clint turned to Thor. Tony barely knew the blonde, would he really go for him? Besides, last time Clint had check, Thor was babbling about a woman he met at the club…Jane, right?

Clint crossed his arms in frustration and leaned back against the counter, eying the room. Who could have given Tony a hickey? His face went blank as Steve entered the room, smiling brightly to his team as he moved towards the coffeepot. Clint didn’t miss the way Steve’s hand subtly brushed Tony’s collar up over the dark mark. And Clint definitely didn’t miss the way Tony’s cheeks accented with the faintest colors of red.

"Bucky, did you take all of the coffee?" Steve complained, turning to shoot his friend a look.

Bucky grinned, raising his hands in surrender. “Natasha got it for me.”

At that fact, Steve wisely kept quiet. The blonde took a seat at the opposite end of the table, taking the paper Bruce offered while Tony piped up. “You can have the last of my coffee,” he offed.

Clint nearly dropped his spatula, turning to give Tony a look. Since with did his brother _share_ coffee? He bit Clint’s hand the last time Clint had dared even a sip from the same mug. Clint slowly crossed his arms as the brunette passed his mug over to Steve. He was quiet for a moment before his glare fully set on Steve. “So when were you going to tell me you slept with my little brother?”

Bucky was suddenly choking on his coffee, eyes wide as he glanced up to Clint. “That was hell of a subject change,” he sputtered as Steve slowly looked up to Clint.

Tony went tense, eyes widening as he turned to face Clint. “What?”

Clint’s eyes narrowed just a fraction as he stepped forward, hooking his finger in the collar of Tony’s shirt and with a small tug, revealed the hickey. “You know what.”

Steve stood slowly, hands raised in surrender. “Listen, I really meant to talk to you about it first, but I was so caught up on having Tony back that…well, things happened.”

Clint stepped forward, fists clenched tightly but Bruce’s comforting hand on his arm was enough to keep him back. “You’re my best friend, Rogers. And you _slept_ with my brother. What the fuck were you thinking?”

"Clint, it wasn’t some hook up, alright?" Steve said calmly, his whole body going lax as if to make himself less of a threat. "I-"

"He’s only twenty, Steve. You’re five years old than him," Clint hissed, eyes narrowed. "You can’t just take advantage of him!"

"Hey, hold on a second!" Tony snapped, noting the second Steve’s eyes darkened and wedged himself between the two. "First of all, Im a big boy, Clint. I can take care of myself. I don’t need you fighting my battles for me." Tony said. "Second of all, I like Steve, a lot. I’m sorry we didn’t run it by you first but it’s my life. Okay?"

Clint huffed, leaning back and crossing his arms tightly. “Fine.”

"Hey," Tony said, nudging Clint and forcing him to meet his gaze. "You’re still a great big brother. And don’t worry, if Steve was actually taking advantage of me, I’d kick his ass myself. And the lovable lug he is, he’d let me."

Steve nodded in agreement, stepping forward and placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I know how much you care about him, Clint. I promise, I’ll take good care of him and if I ever hurt him, I personally give you permission to kick my ass to the moon and back.”

Clint huffed, the tension leaving his body as he leaned back into Bruce and nodded. “Alright. Just…don’t lie about it next time,” he said, eyes on Tony.

Tony smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Promise.”

Clint nodded warily, sighing and nudging them away. “Not sit your asses down so we can have breakfast,” he huffed, which Steve and Tony quickly complied.

Bucky leaned in as Clint handed Steve a plate of eggs, nudging the boss. “Alright, now you know you have to tell me what happened,” he grinned widely.

Steve snorted, giving Bucky a look. “I don’t have to tell you anything. Just because you aren’t getting any doesn’t mean you can live off the details of my sex life.”

"Oh, fuck you," Bucky huffed, slumping in his seat with a pout.

"Actually," Steve said as he took a calm bite of his eggs. "It was the other way around."

A smug grin passed over Steve’s lips as Bucky sputtered, only grinning wider when he earned himself a sharp kick from Tony under the table. “You two are unbelievable,” Tony muttered, but gladly accepted an apologetic peck on the lips from Steve. “Luckily, I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the chapter of Clint finding out about Steve and Tony's relationship as requested :) Hope you all like it and sorry for any OOC characters :)


End file.
